Terra Cousland - Growing Up
by maqqy96
Summary: A little snippit explaining Terra's fondness for the elves who worked in her childhood home.


Out of everyone who lived and worked at Highever Castle, it was the elven servants who would always have a special place in Terra's heart. When she was about 8, she started wandering into the kitchens. Her Nan had begun taking over there as Terra needed less watching, and Terra had a weak spot for various sweet breads and other treats. When she saw Cath and Adney, two of the elven kitchen helpers, she was amazed that they were working so hard, being only a few years older than herself. However, she had been told elves were servants and, while she should always be polite, they were mere hired help. When she ordered Cath to give her something sweet to eat when Nan's back was turned, she had been stunned when he had refused. Terra had been furious and thrown a small tantrum, which in turn earned her a scolding from Nan for behavior unbefitting her station. Terra had pouted and sulked for the rest of the day.

Later, she rather haughtily asked Cath why he had refused her request, since technically he worked for her and had to do as she said. Cath had smiled and told her that she ate quite a few sweets already, and that it was bad for her. As a servant of her household, it was his job to look out for her health and well being, whether she liked it or not. Terra had been confused by this at first, and had tried to argue with him. Cath refused to relent. Terra had stormed off, furious once more.

As the days went by, she tried several different methods that had worked before. She asked politely and diplomatically, as her mother had taught her. She tried to charm him, smiling sweetly, as she had learned to from dealing with her father. She even tried building up Cath's ego and praising him, like she did with her older brother. All methods that had worked on her family and others before. Nothing budged him. Finally, in a final act of defiance, Terra waited until Nan left and cornered Cath, threatening him and his livelihood. The entire time, Cath had always smiled at her, tolerating her various methods of manipulation. Now however, he scowled, and the look he gave her withered her on the spot. He gave her the sweets she had been asking for, commenting on how her need for it must be great indeed for her to use such methods to get what she wanted. Then he asked her if this was the kind of person he should expect her to be from now on. Terra felt ashamed of herself, and had fled in confusion, unable to even eat her ill-gotten gains.

For several weeks, Terra avoided the kitchen and the rest of the hired help. She wasn't sure what to do, but felt she couldn't ask for advice without revealing what she had done. More than anything, she didn't want her family to learn of her actions. Finally, she approached Nan about the issue when they were alone, wording the problem as if she was asking for a friend. Nan saw right through her, but no amount of prodding would get Terra to give specifics on her crime. Finally, Nan told her if she had wronged someone, she should apologize. It was doubly important if it was someone considered below her station. When Terra had asked why, Nan told her the story of Hahaku, a mabari who had grown too prideful. Terra had listened intently, and the story stuck with her. After agonizing over it for another day or so, Terra had slinked back to the kitchens, and sobbing with shame, she had apologized to Cath. He had smiled and forgiven her.

After that, Nan began putting Terra to work to teach her compassion and understand for the working class. It was discovered very early on that Terra had less than no talent for cooking. Try though she might, at most Terra could help prep food, but ultimately had to leave the cooking to others lest it be burned beyond recognition. Even so, there were plenty of duties to be seen to all around the castle, and Nan made sure Terra had a good sampling of all of them. Terra had tried to get out of it, going to her parents to save her. However, they simply patted her head and told her to be good, and sent her back to Nan. Terra had sulked at first, pouting as she was forced to give up playtime. However, she was naturally competitive, and after hearing a few choice comments from the other helpers, she stepped up to the tasks with a fervor. She found that, while some of the hired help still treated her with distance due to her being the Teyrn's daughter, several of them began treating her as an equal. They didn't give in to her whims, but instead forced her to earn her keep. They were quick to point out when she was being spoiled or selfish, and praised her when she was generous and kind.

Though her parents loved her and taught her much, looking back Terra knew it was the elves and Nan who ultimately raised her and turned her into the person she became. She saw where someone in her position could really help those who worked and lived under her, and did her best to cultivate a fair mind. She never asked anyone to do anything she herself was not willing to do, and never again thought herself too high and mighty to do simple tasks.


End file.
